1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of conveyor technology and in particular to a support device for conveying heavy loads.
2. Description of Related Art
For the horizontal conveying of heavy loads in material flow systems, roller conveyors are known for example, with which the loads roll on a series of individually mounted, stationary rollers. The bearings of the rollers and the rollers themselves support the weight of the load, and must be designed in a robust manner in accordance with the weight of the loads to be conveyed.